


Taking Care of Daddy

by vaudevillian_villainess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, D/s, Daddy Kink, I Don't Even Know, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loves it when his good boy takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Just smut. Nothing else.  
>  **I AM MOLODOO/YOU-ARE-THE-SENTINELS! I JUST DELETED MY OLD ACCOUNT!**
> 
> [[my tumblr]](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/)

Stiles was kneeling at the foot of their bed, arms bound carefully together behind his back and head down, staring vacantly at his knees. He was calming himself and putting himself into his subspace when he heard the door to their bedroom crack open. 

"Baby boy?" He called in. Stiles perked up at the name but made no movement. 

"Hello Daddy." he replied. Derek smiled in the doorway before approaching his baby. 

"Good boy," He said, petting Stiles' hair. Stiles preened. Derek continued petting his hair as He came around to Stiles' front. He stopped then and slid His hand down under His boy's chin, bringing his face up to meet His. Stiles smiled and nuzzled into His palm. Derek let him for a moment before gripping his jaw and forcing it open. Stiles looked up at Him and Derek smiled wolfishly. "Have you been a good boy, Stiles?" He asked. Stiles nodded as much as he could. "Good boys deserve a treat, don't they?" Derek asked. He moved His free hand down to His pants and slowly undid the button and the zipper. He watched Stiles watch Him as His cock popped free of its restraints and Derek let out a moan as it slapped Stiles in the face. Stiles keened, reaching his tongue out to taste, only to taste!, but quickly pulled his tongue back, knowing he did not yet have permission. Derek had watched the whole thing and smiled proudly.   
"I trained you so well, didn't I baby boy?" Stiles whined high in the back of his throat and Derek chuckled. Grasping His cock in His hand, He traced the tip over Stiles' lips, coating them in precum. When He pulled back and glanced down, His eyes darkened significantly and Stiles knew what was coming. "Look at you, so eager, huh?" Derek teased and Stiles moaned, wanting desperately to lurch forward and suck Derek's brains out through his cock, but knowing he'd only be spanked for his troubles. "So...eager to please, huh baby boy?" Stiles moaned, his way of agreeing with Derek. Derek smiled: "Open wide, Stiles," He said, pressing His hips forward, guiding Himself into Stiles' mouth. Stiles' almost went cross-eyed from pleasure as he felt Derek's cock glide over his tongue and shove down his throat. Before Derek had trained him, he would've gagged...but, like Derek had said, he'd been trained well. The pair moaned once Stiles' nose hit Derek's pubic hair. Stiles inhaled deeply and Derek's head fell back. They stayed as they were until Derek lifted His head and gazed hazily down at Stiles. Stiles looked back up at Him, his own eyes glazed and Derek chuckled. He brought His right hand up to Stiles' cheek and caressed the corner of his mouth with His thumb. He smiled down at him.   
"If you want Daddy's seed, you're gonna have to work for it, baby. Start sucking." Stiles moaned and pulled back, blowing Derek with fervor. It wasn't long before Derek was moaning and gripping Stiles' hair tightly within His fist, forcing Him back down to the base of His cock and coming in long ropes down His boy's throat. His head was thrown back in ecstasy and Stiles was moaning and sucking around Him, making sure to get every last drop. Once He was finished, He pulled sharply on Stiles' hair, yanking him back. He glanced down and looked at the scene before Him: Stiles' face was lax and his lips were a spit-slick, shiny red. Stiles smiled up at him and Derek caressed his cheek before moving his hand to the nape of his neck.   
“You were so good for Daddy, baby. My perfect little boy.” Derek praised, giving him a gentle squeeze. Stiles was grinning from ear to ear. “Why don’t you clean Daddy’s cock off and then I’ll take care of you. How does that sound baby?” Stiles whined and went to move forward, but Derek stopped him. “Use your big boy words, Stiles.” Derek reprimanded. Stiles groaned, leaning forward enough to place his head on Derek’s still-clothed thigh. 

“That sounds good, Daddy. May I please clean your cock now?” Stiles asked. Derek smiled, giving his boy’s neck one last gentle squeeze before dropping his hand. 

“Go ahead, baby. Clean the mess you made.” 

“Yes Daddy, thank you Daddy.” Stiles eagerly shifted forward and nuzzled Derek’s thigh before eyeing His softening cock. He started giving it kitten licks all over, slowly cleaning all the spit and leftover cum still clinging to it. Derek watched as he cleaned Him and was beginning to get hard again when Stiles stopped. He pulled back and looked up at Him, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Such a good little boy, Stiles. So good for me," Derek said, petting his hair and bending to place a kiss on his forehead. Stiles received it eagerly and sighed happily as Derek pulled away. "Now, would you like some help with that?" Derek said, motioning towards Stiles' hard, aching, leaking cock. 

"Please Daddy. Please please please," Stiles begged, rubbing himself against Derek's leg. Derek smirked. 

"Since you asked so nicely, baby boy, and you did such a good job of sucking me off, I think you should get to come." Stiles moaned. He was about to reply but Derek began talking again. "You're going to come by humping my leg like the horny little boy you are." Stiles whimpered. 

"But Daddy, I don't have any hands for leverage." Stiles tried reasoning, but it didn't work. Derek placed a steady hand on Stiles' neck, keeping his head tucked against his thigh. "I'll give you the leverage." Derek answered. Stiles whimpered again and Derek could sense an argument coming on. He sighed. "Stiles, if you do not start humping my leg to get off, not only will you not come tonight, you won't come for the rest of the week." Stiles let out a gasp. 

"B-but Daddy, it's only M-Monday!" Stiles stated. Derek smiled devilishly. 

"I know baby. You have ten seconds to- good boy," Derek said. Just like He'd promised, He held Stiles close as he frantically rubbed his cock up and down Derek's leg. "Just like a bitch in heat, aren't you?" Derek cooed. 

"Oh...y-yes Daddy. O-o-oOnly for you D-Daddy. Only f-for you." Stiles stuttered. Derek laughed. 

"Of course only for me. Why is that, baby boy?" Stiles groaned. 

"B-because 'm y-yOURS! DADDY!" Stiles screamed as he came, spurting ropes of white onto Derek's dark blue jeans. Derek smiled, stroking Stiles' hair as His boy cleaned His pants as best he could with his mouth. 

"That's right. Because you're mine." Derek confirmed. He smiled at the shiver that passed through His boy's body.


End file.
